galconfandomcom-20200213-history
Huron Xer
Huron Xer, also known as Huron Blackheart and the "Carrion Lord of Badab," is the commander of the Imperial Expeditionary Corps and the Imperial Governor of the world of Badab Primaris and Warden of the Maelstrom Galaxy Cluster. Due to his rank as commanding officer of the IEC, he has suffered untold injuries during his life that would have felled lesser men. Bound to machines which keep him alive and have long sinced extended his life-span. His machine claw clicking, he has strode to battle time and again and each time his body count raises as he again and again proves to the universe that none shall challenge the Tyrannys power. Accomanied by his elite cadre of soldiers called the Red Corsairs, he is the dark-souled king of an army of monsters. As a loyal soldier of Daenerys I, Lugft Huron was critically injured by an explosive blast during the fighting inside the Palace of Thorns on Badab Primaris at the culmination of the Badab War. But the he was yet to live. One side of his body had to be almost entirely reconstructed while the Red Corsair's ships hung in orbit. Within twelve solar days, Huron could stand, and he donned his Power Armour with grim determination. His followers hailed his recovery as a miracle. Huron's limited forces were still powerful enough to overwhelm the first rebel stronghold he found, slaughtering the traitors in a matter of solar hours. Using the stronghold to rebuilt his forces and allow the survivors to regenerate, he continued to defend the rule of Daenerys I and her allies, all the while slowly rebuilding the IEC by including the few sprawling survivors of the loyalists he found. Following the large scale victory of the loyalist forces, the rebels in the Maelstrom Cluster surrendered, though Huron decreed, every tenth of the rebel soldiers had to be put to the blade. After the war, for his loyalty and commitment, Huron was rewarded with his current position. History: Wargear: * Power Armour - As master of a well-resourced and equipped fighting force, Huron Xer has access to a plethora of arms and wargear of the highest quality, included among which were a number of suits of armour of various types. Perhaps most famous of these was what was known as his Armour of Pride - a heavily customised set of armour adapted and augmented for him by the Master Artificer Armenneus Valthex. * The Tyrant's Claw - The Tyrant's Claw is the monstrous, bear-like bionic arm and shoulder that was built to replace Huron's own arm. The Claw is a Power Fist that incorporates a built-in Heavy Flamer. The Tyrant's Claw was built from the remnants of a relic Lightning Claw known as the Ghost Razors. The Ghost Razors were destroyed during the Fall of Badab when they were struck by a melta-blast. The device exploded catastrophically, incinerating Huron's right arm and most of his right side. Like its predecessor, the Tyrant's Claw is a heavily-armoured gauntlet that houses a number of articulated blades. In close combat, the Tyrant's Claws is an all but unmatched weapon, the unidentified phase-frequency disruption fields imparted to their cutting edges prove able to slice though solid matter at a sub-molecular level, parting Valyrian Steel and Valyrian Silber plate effortlessly and sundering energy fields and force barriers they encounter. The Heavy Flamer incorporated into the Tyrant's Claw, is commonly employed as a squad support weapon by extermination units deployed into closely confined battle zones. The use of such a weapon by a commander was an unorthodox choice, but one that clearly reflects Huron Blackheart's preference for participating at the forefront of battle and heavy assaults. The heavy flamer's specific pattern remains unknown, and it was likely a direct creation of Armenneus Valthex in his capacity as Huron's personal armourer and weaponsmith. * Iron Halo - The Iron Halo on Blackheart's armour emits a very strong gravitic Conversion Field around its wearer, which makes his armour even harder to pierce with enemy weapons. In addition it also provides its wearer with immense resilience to even the most potent weapons on the battlefield such as Lascannons and missiles of all varieties. The shield stands a good chance of deflecting many deadly projectiles that would normally slay the bearer with ease. * Power Axe - Huron Blackheart's Power Axe may be his secondary weapon, but it is no less fearsome. While the Tyrant's Claw slashes enemies to pieces and sets them ablaze with its flames, Huron wields the axe in his left hand, despatching enemies foolish enough to get within range of the short swings of its heavy blade. Category:Characters